Teardrops on my Guitar
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: One song sung that HE should never have hurd. He is standing right there. But isnt He with someone else? Or is HE?Confusing? mwahaha excellent R&R plz


_Alright well here is another one of my Kai/Mimi fics, I just couldnt help it i hurd this song and i jst knew i had to write a Kai/Mimi oneshot to it (shrugs) this pairing is just so addivtive_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade i swear i dont, why are you looking at me like that? i told you i dont own beyblade. Bloody lawyers.

**Apologes:** Any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors i apologise

**Song: **Taylor Swift Teardrops on my Guitar

**Dedicated:** This is dedicated to my very lovely and sweet boyfriend Anthony who brought me a sword necklace just cause he saw it and thought of me (goes all gooey) and for the fact that no matter what i have done he hasnt left me, coming up to 3 months on the 18th of nxt month.

* * *

Mimi sat in her favourite deck chair on the balcony which over looked the sea. She had her guitar on her lap and a aqua pick between her thumb and index finger, her left hand was on the neck of the guitar while her fingers were splayed on the fret board in the G chord, lazily she strummed. The chord was released from its prison and sang into the night. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the moon, its pale glow cascading down and glittering on the black water. A few dark clouds littered the velvet black sky.

Her eyes moved slowly to the open notebook to her right, she sskimmed over the word on the pages she had written some twenty minutes ago. Her mind wondered to him and his flashing crimson eyes, slate hair, pale skin and the body of a god. She groaned, she needed him out of her mind but he just wouldnt leave. Stingy bastard. Its not like she had a chance with him he had a girlfriend. Hilary Tatibana, why he would go out with that tart was beyond her. But each to their own, as the saying goes. She just wished she was his.

Writing this song was supposed to help, but all it did was fuel the fire. Not like she was ever going to release the song. No, never. It was just for her and her alone. If this got into the wrong hands who knew what would happen. No. She just had to go on trying to convince herself she didnt want him or need him.

**Flashback**

_Ming Ming sat inbetween Max and Brooklyn resting her head in her hand, her elbow propped up on the table. Max lent over and quietly asked her if she was ok. Lifting her head she looked at him and plastered on a large fake smile._

"

_Her eyes met Mimi's eyes and smirked at her, Mimi glared. She hated the fact that she had confessed her feelings for the Russian to her, stupidly trusting the brunette._

_Instead she had gone and professed her love for Kai and three days later anoounced that they were a couple._

_Standing up she left Tyson's backyard and walked through the gates. That was the last day she ever set eyes on Hilary. But Kai? She had kept in touch with him for fear of never being able to see him again, turns out in a weird way she was the only one he oculd talk to about his feelings. Who would have ever thought that the cold hearted Russian would be able to talk to anyone about 'feelings' let alone his own._

**End Flashback**

And like always she would do the one thing that no came so naturally to her, she would plaster on her fake smile.

Looking down at her guitar she let a single tear roll down her cheek. It landed on the wood with a small plopping sound. And with a clear voice she began to sing.

'_Kai looks at me, i fake a smile so he wont see_

_That i want and im needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that i have to live without_

He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar  
The only one whos got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car i keep singing, dont know why i do  
He's the time taken up, but theres never enough  
And he's all that i need to fall into...

Mimi placed her guitar on the ground and propped it up against the railing, sighing she closed the notebook and placed a rock ontop of it. Standing up she stretched her arms over her head, working out all the kinks. Turning around she froze. Kai stood in the open doorway of the french sliding doors, leaning against the frame arms folded across his chest. His face was blank and showed no emotion per usual. Mimi couldn't move, nobody was ever supposed to hear this song. Especially not him.

She watched as a slight breeze ruffled his hair and caressed his skin. He watched as the breeze did the same to her. He took in her appearance and inwardly chuckled. She was dressed in baby blue p.j's with snowflakes and polar bears in blue and pink hats imprinted on it. They covered her completely leaving everything to the imagination, not that he didnt know what was lurking underneath those lose p.j's.

She hadn't moved since she saw him, she shivered slightly as the cold seeped into her bones. Kai took a step towards her and placed his hands on her hsoulders. Bowing his head, he whispered.  
"Me and Hills broke up"  
"I'm sorry"  
Came her automatic response, truth be told she wasn't sorry at all, on the inside she was jumping up and down and shouting 'YES!"  
"I'm not."

Her head snapped up to look at him properly, a slight frown formed on her face in confusion.  
"Let me put it clarely" He said softly.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers for a second before pulling away. He looked her in the eye.  
"I don't want to be the reason for the teardrops on your guitar. Mimi, i love you. I always have. I went with Hilary because i never once thought you oculd ever feel the same about me."  
Her jaw dropped slightly as what he had just said registered. A smile lit up her face as hse walked into her arms and rested her head against his chest. Instantly his arms wrapped around her pushing them closer together.

"Oh Kai, i love you too."

* * *

_Ok now as you can probably guess in the song where it says Kai it in actual fact says Drew but i really couldnt have the name Drew in there now could i? After all it is about Kai_

_Well please tell me what you think, I just had to put this up as it was sitting innocently in my writing book screaming at me to hurry the fk up and put it on here. And the fact that i am currently attemptin to write my Tala/Nix fic which is seriously not being nice to me atm i have just recently re started it for like the fourth time (glares)_

_Anyway hope you liked it_

_x x x_

_Nix_


End file.
